


Running from nowhere, towards nothing

by Pippiddi



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiddi/pseuds/Pippiddi
Summary: Your name is Barry Bluejeans. And you are utterly, entirely, alone.





	Running from nowhere, towards nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @kravkalackin on Tumblr for the idea, and for encouraging me to actually write it!

You open your eyes to grey sky above you. The earth folds gently beneath your weight, which, if memory serves, the earth is not supposed to do. Your head feels split, your limbs immovable. You wonder how you ended up here, in the earth folding around you. You are broken from your thoughts by the view of a nail-spiked club swinging towards your head.

Your name is Barry Bluejeans, and this is not the first time you’ve been killed.

  
  


You open your eyes, and immediately shut them again. Green, viscous liquid surrounds you. You attempt to take a breath and choke as you come to the wonderful deduction that you’re human, humans breathe oxygen. You beat against the glass of whatever sick machination you’re in. You’re screaming in your head, you don’t know who or where you are, you can’t breathe, you _can’t breathe_ , and you have the sudden, sickening realization that this feels like a panic attack. You are broken from your thoughts by the phantom sensation of someone holding your hands, the fleeting memory of something vague.

Your name is Barry Bluejeans, and this is not the first time you’ve drowned.

  
  


You stumble out of a green, viscous liquid. You are naked, and the fact is unpleasant. You are in a cave, and you are terrified. You are broken from your thoughts by a voice speaking up from the corner of the room.

 

” _Your name is Barry Bluejeans. You are afraid of the dark. Your very favorite thing in the world is swimming in very cold water on a very hot day. You get ill when you drink milk or anything with milk in it. Your- your father Gregor died when you were too young to know him. Your mother, Marleana, had soft gray hair when you were born, and was the most wonderful woman who ever lived. You remember them but you have forgotten so much. And right now, in this moment, you feel a dull weight in your chest. It’s the weight of a love that defined and redeemed you but you’ve forgotten who that weight belongs to. Barry, I’m you, just moments ago and I remember who that weight belongs to, and I can help you remember it too.”_

 

Your name is Barry Bluejeans, and you are struck by the unpleasant, sinking feeling that you must have heard this message before.

 


End file.
